Don't leave
by loveforever7250
Summary: He could not believe that his baby girl, his Liv, his Olivia, had to go through this. He was heart broken
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF, NOT ME!! Thank you :) R&R PLEASE :)

Fin stormed into the hospitol, barely able to hold back his tears. 'Where is she?!' he demanded to know.

'She's in recovery Fin, but she's in a coma right now, they don't expect her to wake up today.' Cragen sighed. Fin ran down the hall to recovery and showed the woman at the front desk his badge. 'I need to know where Olivia Benson is!' he almost screamed at her.

'She's in room 13B sir' she said quickly. He ran into her room, shocked at what he saw. There on the hospitol bed, was Olivia Benson. He choked back tears. She couldn't even breath on her own. She had to use a resporator. He couldn't stand to see her like this, but he couldn't leave her side. He grabbed her hand and broke down. The tears slid down his face. He felt a small pressure on his hand. His head shot up like a rocket. 'Liv? Baby girl, can you hear me?' no response. He sighed. Maybe he just imagined it. A minute later he heard coughing. She was coughing up the resporator. He called for a nurse to help her get it out, but the nurse told him that she wouldn't wake up from the coma yet. He said his thanks, and the nurse left her room. He knew he couldn't hear him, but he started talking to her.

'Hey baby girl. I'm so sorry. Maybe..maybe if i didn't leave SVU I could have been there to protect you. I'm so sorry baby girl.' he said as the tears rolled down his face. He felt a hand wipe away his tears. He looked up and saw Olivia's hand on the side of his face, she was looking up at him. She wore a sad smile. He picked her up and sat on the bed and layed her ontop of him. She was shaking.

'Are you okay baby girl?' he asked, though he already knew the answer. He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

'I-I dont know.' she said. He held her closer and she sobbed into his chest. 'I just can't believe I let this happen to me, I can't believe I let him rape, beat, and try to kill me! What's wrong with me?' she sobbed.

'Shh, it's okay baby girl. I'm here now. I'm not gonna leave you again. I promise.' he said softly. He ran his hand through her hair, and she smiled up at him. She knew her protector was here. He wasn't gonna leave her again. She knew he wouldn't.

'Thank you Fin, thank you. I can't be alone. I-I'm to scared.' she admitted to him. He held her tightly, he promised her he wouldn't leave her. He would keep that promise no matter what.

Everyone at the presinct thought that they were just the 'big brother-little sister' kind of duo. Though neither of them would admmitt it, they loved each other.  
Fin laughed at himself in his head. I bet Stabler would kick my ass if he knew that. Liv was Elliot's 'little sister', but Fin was closer to her than anyone. He knew everything about her. She knew everything about him. That's how they liked it. He wanted to kick himself in the gut when he left. He doesn't even remember why he left, but all he knows is that he regrets it more than anything. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head. She smiled before falling into a peaceful sleep. Or what she thought was going to be peaceful.

'NO! NO! LET GO! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!!!!' she screamed. Fin woke up and tried to wake her up.

'Shh Liv, it's okay baby girl. Come on wake up.' he pleaded with her 'It's okay honey your safe.' As soon as he said 'safe' she shot up. She clutched his shirt and cried into his chest. He could actually feel his heart breaking. 'Shh. It's okay baby girl. I'm right here. I'm right here' he whispered, as she continued to cry. Her crying softened into small sobs, then slowely vanished. He rubbed her back over and over untill she fell asleep. This time, instead of getting up and moving to the chair next to the bed, he just stayed where he was. Hoping that being in his arms would comfort her.

Morning came and Fin was the first to wake up. He looked down to his chest and saw Olivia. Her face was tear stained, and was rested on his chest. Her eyes started to flutter, then slowely opened. She looked up at him, and smiled.

'You didn't leave.' she said plainly. She saw the confusion in his eyes.

'I told you, I'm not leaving you ever again.' he smiled and bent down to kiss her head, but she moved her head up, so that he caught her lips instead. She could feel him smiling as they kissed. She smiled as they broke apart. He wasn't going to leave her. He wouldn't hurt her again like that. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF!!

Olivia woke up in her hospitol bed. 'Finally' she thought. She was finally being discharged today. She could go home. Fin walked into the room and smiled at her.

'Hey baby girl, ready to go home?' he asked. She beamed at him, but he could tell she was still in a lot of pain. He smiled regardless. 'Alright. Let's get you out of here.' she didn't want to have to ride in a wheelchair, but it was hospitol policy. So Fin pushed her outside and helped her into the car. He drove her to her appartment, and helped her get settled.

'Are you sure you're going to be okay?' he asked concerned. She went over to him and kissed him quickly.  
'I'll be fine.' she said with a sad smile. She knew she was going to have nightmares tonight.

3:12 am.

Fin's phone went off. He groaned and answered it.

'Hello?' he asked annoyed that someone was calling him. He heard sobs coming from the other end. He knew exactly who it was. 'Liv? What is it baby girl?' he asked with fear in his voice. 'Fin? C-can yo-you c-co-' she couldn't even finish her sentence. She was to shook up.  
'I'll be right there baby girl. Keep talking to me.' he told her. He could hear her sobbing. It broke his heart. 'I-I'm s-s-sorry I w-woke you up.' she said in between sobs.  
'Shhh. It's okay baby girl. It's okay' he tried to calm her down but it didn't seem to be working.  
'H-how m-much longer t-till you g-get h-here?' she asked.  
'Two minutes baby girl. I'm going as fast as I can honey'  
'O-okay.' she was silent the rest of the way, but he could hear her sobs, the only way to know she was physically okay. He pulled up to her appartment building and practically ran up the stairs to her appartment. He knocked on the door and got no answer. His phone went off and checked it. He got a text message from Olivia.

The extra key is in the plant.

He grabbed the key and ran inside. 'Liv? Where are you baby girl?' he asked frantically 'Be-bedroom.' she wimpered. He hurried into her room and saw her crying into her pillow. He ran to the bed and sat down. Her head found it's way to his chest and started sobbing into it. He rubbed her back and whispered to her. 'What happened honey?'

'I-I had a nightmare. I keep seeing his face. I can't close my eyes or I'll see him. I can't keep my eyes open, I'll still see him. What do I do?' she asked.  
'Shhhh honey it's gonna be okay. I'm here now. No one can hurt you. I'm here' he whispered. Before he could say anything else she was asleep in his arms. After a few minutes he fell asleep too. He woke up with his arms around her. He smiled to himself. He was her protector. He swore to be there for her. He would NOT break that promise. Never.

Her alarm went off and they both got up. He looked at her with concern. 'Are you sure you want to come in today?' she paused for a moment, thinking.  
'Yes. If I stay here, I'll have more time to think about him. I need to get my mind on something else.' she said. He nodded his head and she got dressed and went to his house so he could change, then drove to the presinct. He wasn't working at SVU again, but he was staying there with her, so he knew she was safe.  
They walked into the 1-6 and everyone was looking at her with a sad smile. She hid her face in his chest, surprising him. She wasn't known to show fear infont of others. He put his arm around her and gave everyone a death stare. They quickly took their eyes off of her and back on their work.

'Why do they have to stare?' she asked him. He looked at her and frowned.  
'They are just worried about you baby girl.' he said half-heartidly. She was still in so much pain so he helped her sit down at her desk. She moaned in pain and then sat down. Everyone looked over at her and she became angry.

'What are you looking at?!' she screamed, surprising everyone. Fin ran over to her and helped her up, leading her to the cribs. He was furious that they would do something to upset her like this.

'Liv, you know that they are just worried about you. They just want you to be safe. They just don't understand.' he said. She was standing on one side of the cribs. He was on the other side. 'You know all I want is for you to be safe agian honey. That and for you to be happy again.' he said sadly. His head was down and he didn't see her run to him. Before he could react her arms were around him. She was sobbing again. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, reasurring her that he was here, that he wasn't going to leave her. When she calmed down enough, he took her hand and lead her back downstairs.  
She went over to the rest of the squad.

'I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to snap at you like that.' she said somewhat ashamed of herself. Munch was the first to speak up.  
'It's okay Liv, we shouldn't have starred at you like that.' he said, and he looked at her, as if asking for her permission to hug her. She nodded and he wrapped her arms around her. Elliot was next.

'Hey partner, where's my hug?' he said with a smile on her face. She smiled back and let her 'big brother' envelope her in a big bear hug, then went back to Fin.  
'I'm going to get some coffee.' she said and walked to the coffee table. Fin went back to her desk and sat down. She got the coffee, and started walking back to her desk when she got dizzy suddenly. She put her hand to her head, and was trying to walk, but it was hard. She knew she was going to pass out, so she started screaming. 'Fin!' she screamed. He saw her and knew she was about to fall and ran. He caught her just in time.

'Liv? Liv, honey? Come on sweetie. Wake up.' he asked her pleadingly. Elliot and Munch ran over to them. 'What happened?!' they both asked in unisin. Fin picked her up and ran to the car. Elliot and Munch ran after them but by the time they got outside the care was already speeding off to the hospitol. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaime. I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Dick Wolf and not me. thank you :) R&R please :D

Narratots POV

Fin jumped out of the car and ran to the other side. He carefully lifted Olivia out of the car and carried her into the Emergency Room.

'I'm detective Tutuola, this is detective Olivia Benson. She needs to be admitted right away.' he practically screamed to the desk clerk. 'What happened detective?' she asked quickly.  
'She passed out in our presinct. She was raped a few days ago she needs help!!!' he screamed. A gurny was brought over and she was layed on it right away.  
She was pushed into a room and a doctor hurried in and examined her. Fin was standing outside of the room, nervously walking back and forth. The doctor walked out and right away Fin started asking questions. 'What's wrong with her? How is she doing? Is she going to be okay?' he asked all at once. 'Calm down, calm down. She is going to be fine. She passed out from a mixture of exaustion, dyhydration, and hunger. When was the last time she had anything to eat or drink?' he asked calmly.  
'Um, I'm not entirely sure. She was going to get some coffee today but then passed out.' he said. He felt guitly. He had never asked her when the last time she had anything to eat or drink. 'Is she awake?' 'Not yet, I'm sure you want to go in, but I'm afraid we can't let you in untill we know she's awake. I'm sorry' he said with a simpathetic smile. 'It's okay doc.' Fin said sadly. He walked over to the waiting room and sat down, waiting for what seemed to be a lifetime.

Olivias POV

I woke up in an unfamilliar place. I sat up as a man i don't know walked in. 'Hello Miss Benson. I'm your doctor.' he said avoiding telling her what his name was.  
'What? Why am I in the hospitol? I demanded. He came over to me.  
'Calm down Miss Benson, and lay down.' I did. 'Good, you passed out in your presinct. Now I need to examin you.' he had a sly smile on his face and I knew something was up. I was about to speak when he tore off my pants and started 'examining' me. I was pissed, scared, and freaking out. ''Get off of me!!! FIN! FIN! FIN!!!!' I screamed as loudly as I could, praying to God he was close enough to hear me.

Fin's POV

'FIN!!! FIN!!!! FIN!!!!' I heard and immeadiatly stood up and ran into her room. I was pissed at the sight that I saw. A doctor was 'examining' her and she was screaming bloody murder. 'Get off of her you idiot!!!!' I screamed and tore him off of her. She was bawling into my chest uncontrollably. 'Shh honey it's okay. He's going to pay for this. I promise.' I said trying to calm her down. 'Why, Fin? What the hell did I do to deserve this?' she asked, still sobbing into my chest. 'You did nothing baby girl. Absolutly nothing. This guy is just an idiot who doesn't know what's coming to him.' I said 'Please don't leave me again. I don't think I can handle it' she said trying to calm herself down. I looked down at her.  
'I'm never leaving your side again, baby girl. I promise you.' I said to her. 'Thank you. Can we go home now?' she pleaded. I looked at her. 'I don't know honey. Let me call for a nurse.' I said while hitting the call button. A nurse came in and asked what was wrong.  
'Well for one thing a doctor just raped her.' I said with furry in my eyes. She looked completely shocked. 'I'm so sorry sweetie, do you know what doctor it was, so we can kick his ass?' she asked, also with furry.  
'Umm, no. He didn't tell me his name. But he had dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and was probably about 5'8. He had a blue pin on his shirt too.' she said,  
being a detective sure did pay off. 'Okay honey, I know who that is, and trust me, he's dead.' she said angrily. 'Is there anything else'  
'Yes, can I go home now, please?' she begged. The nurse looked at her sadly, then nodded.  
'Sure sweetie. I'll go get the papers, and the rat bastard who did this to you.' she said, then walked out. 'Alright honey lets get you ready.' I said. She looked at me for a breif second then turned her head away.  
'Fin, can I stay with you for a while? I don't feel safe alone, and I can't stay in my appartment, to many...memories...' she said softly.  
'Of course baby girl. Of course.' I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek then getting up to call Cragen.

Narrators POV

'Captain Cragen' he said when he answered his phone. 'Cap', it's Fin. We got an ass you guys need to help me kill.' he said with obvious anger in his voice. 'What happened?' he asked.  
'Some dumbass doctor came in while I was in the waiting room and raped Liv!' he screamed furioulsy. That was all he needed to hear before he hung up and walked up to Elliot and Munch. 'Come on guys. Someone at the hospitol needs an ass beating'

And that was all he said before running out of the presinct.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please R&R! Thank you!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i dont own anything yada yada yada belongs to dick wolf yada yada yada. So yeah, enjoy. :) R&R please!!

Cragen, Munch, and Elliot all ran into the hospitol room. Anger, confusion, and sadness were all in their eyes. Fin put his hand to his lips telling them to be quiet.  
She was sound asleep, but her face was tear stained. Elliot slowely walked over to her bed and kissed her forehead. He now had tears in his eyes, as did the rest of the detectives.

'Why her guys? What the hell did she do to deserve this?' Fin asked angrily, but softly, so not to wake her. His heart was almost completely broken looking at her. He looked at the rest of the squad as Casey Novak ran in, her face drowning in tears.

'What happened? How is she? Who did this?!' she asked angrily, and sadly. She looked down at her best friend, her tear stained face, her broken body, her shattered soul. Who could do this to her?

'Casey, calm down. We got the guy who just raped her and he's going to jail for assualting a cop. 25 to life.' Fin said as calmly as physically possible. Casey looked at him and began to calm down and sat down in the chair next to Fin. He was holding Olivia's hand, she could see that Fin was heart broken by this, she wanted to help, but she didn't know what she could do, becuase the news she was told to announce, was going to break him, and everyone else, completely.

'Um, guys? I have some news.' she said, not knowing if she could call it good or bad yet. Everyone looked at her confused.

'What is it Case?' Fin asked the same time Elliot did. New tears were flowing down her face.

'Liv had been put into WPP' she said choking on the last words. Everyone's faces were complete masks of horrer. They didn't know what to say. They were happy that she would not be hurt anymore, but completely heart broken that she would be leaving them. This was going to be hard to tell her. She was not going to leave Fin so easily, and everyone knew it. Fin looked away from Casey and the rest of the squad and looked back at Liv. Her eyes fluttered. He stood up quickly and started pleading with her.

'Liv? Can you hear me baby girl? Come on, open your eyes.' he said. No one else but him knew what the doctors had said. That there was no chance that she would wake up today, but he was pleading with her. He needed her to wake up. She didn't move. He looked away and sat on the edge of the bed. Without him noticing, her eyes opened. She saw him sitting there, fighting back tears. She slowely sat up, so he wouldn't see, and flung her arms around him. His eyes widened in shock. Then softened and put his arms around her. The tears rolled down his eyes, then the tears stopped and he kissed her forehead. He motioned for everyone to leave the room. They knew it was so he could tell her the news. They all nodded and left the room in silence.

'Fin? What's wrong? You look sad.' she asked, confused. Her voice was very low, and soft. He sighed.  
'Liv, I have to tell you something. You're not going to like it though.' he said calmly.  
'Fin, what is it?' she asked, there was pain, and fear in her voice, and eyes. 'You have been admitted into the WPP.' he said sadly. Her eyes widened. She started sobbing.  
'NO! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AGIAN!!!!' she screamed sobbing into his chest. He sighed. He knew she was right, but he couldn't do anything about it.  
'Honey, listen to me. I don't want to leave you, but I can't let you get hurt again, none of us entered you into the program, someone in the FBI did.' he said trying to explain that he wasn't trying to leave her. She looked up at him sadly. She sighed, then nodded. She knew this was for her own good, but she was not happy about it at all. He was all she had, leaving him was not going to be easy.  
'Great day I'm having isn't it?' she asked sarcastically, trying to make it easier. He laughed. 'Yeah, but sweetie, it's going to be okay. We are going to find this guy as fast as we can. He's going to die for what he did to you. I promise honey. I'll see you again.' he said softly. She looked up at him, and smiled sadly. She kissed him quickly, then asked if she could go home yet. He laughed then called for a nurse.  
'Yes honey?' she asked nicely. 'Can I go home now?' she asked sadly. The nurse smiled and nodded.  
'Sure honey. Let me go get your paperwork.' she smiled then walked out of the room. Olivia looked overjoyed. 'So when do I leave?' she asked, her happiness was completely gone now. He looked at her, and sighed.  
'Tuesday. You have three days to pack your things, and say goodbye to everyone. I will be taking you to the airport, but the feds say I'm not aloud to know where you are going' he said. She looked at him. The silent tears ran down her cheeks, and he wiped them away. 'Liv, it's gonna be okay, baby girl. I'll see you agian.  
I promise you I will. I don't know when, but I will.' he said confidently. She nodded, looking at him. Her eyes looked longingly at him. He bent down and kissed her breifly untill the nurse came in with the papers.

Three days later

She walked into the presinct, somewhat ready to say goodbye to her family. She walked over to her friends with tears in her eyes, and as she looked at them, she saw that they were crying too. She went over to Elliot, her 'big brother'. She hugged him for about five minutes, becuase she didn't know when she would see him agian. 'Love you, bro.' she said with a sad smile, and tears on her face. The tears fell down his, and he kissed the top of her head.  
'Love you too, sis.' he said sobbing quietly. She let go of him, and went over to Munch. She hugged him for a few minutes. Tears in her eyes she said goodbye sadly and ran into her 'fathers' arms. Cragen had tears running down his face, and hugged his 'daughter' untill he couldn't take it anymore. He said goodbye and kissed her cheek. He went over to Fin, and told him that she was ready. They walked out and were on their way to JFK airport. When they got to the lobby of the airport he took her in his arms and held her there for what seemed like forever. He kissed him softly, not wanting him to let go. When they parted, she whispered into his ear. He could barely make out what she was saying becuase she was crying hysterically.  
'I l-love y-you' she said softly. He looked at her and smiled.  
'I love you too. You have to go now. As soon as we find this guy, I will come and get you. I promise.' he said, giving her another quick kiss. Then watched her walk away. The feds were leading her away to a gate, but he could not tell where she was going.

Olivia Benson landed in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina Tuesday night. On the way to her new place, the feds explained her new living conditions.

'Your new name is Diane Joans. You are a second grade teacher, and living alone. You just moved here from New Jersey, were you were again a second grade teacher.

'Joy' she thought 'A teacher' this was going to be interesting.

Three long years have passed. And still no sign of her attacker. She didn't expect anything to change that.

She heard her phone ring and got up to answer it. It took her almost a year to stop saying 'Benson' when asnwering a phone call.

'Hello?' she asked 'Detective Benson, you can go home now. Plumber was found dead this morning.' he said into the phone.  
'Oh thank you, thank you!!! she screamed into the phone before hanging up.

'Did you hear that honey? We get to go to mommy's real home!' she said to her almost three year old daughter, Rebecca, or 'Becca' as she called her. She packed her and Becca's bags and went to the airport. She landed in New York later that day. She talked to her old appartment supervisor and got her old appartment back, and immeadiatly unpacked her things. After she was done, she grabbed her little girl and rushed to the presinct. When she entered, there was no one there. She heard a noise from the captains office and quickly ran to the door. She knocked softly.

'Come in.' he said not knowing that he was going to see his daughter.  
'Hello, I would like to know if there is a job opening available.' she asked knowing that her voice has changed slightly and he would not know it was her without looking up. 'I'm sorry Miss bu-' he stopped when he looked up. There stood Olivia Benson. His 'daughter' was standing right infront of him, with a beautiful baby girl in her arms. 'O-olivia?' he asked, not believing it was her 'Yeah, Dad. It's me.' she said with the biggest smile her face. 'So, you got that job for me or not?' she asks happily.  
'For you? Of course!!' he practically screamed in joy. 'Hey, I got an idea, how 'bout we play a little trick on the guys?' he said winking at her. 'No one even knows your fake name' he siad. She smiled 'I gotcha Cap. I gotcha. I'm so in!' she said. 'Oh, Cap, this is Becca. My beautiful daughter.' she said with a huge smile on her face. 'Is she-' he started but was stopped by Olivia.  
'Yes, she's Plumbers. But I don't care. She's the most beautiful baby girl in the world. As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't have a father.' she said, with so much confidence in her voice. he smiled at her and got up going over to them, he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of Becca's head. 'Hello little one. Welcome to sex crimes' he said with a laugh, Olivia joined in. 'So Cap when's the squad coming in?' she asked eager to trick them. He smiled.  
'They should be here any minute.' he said as the Fin, Elliot, and John walked into the presinct. Olivia his behind Cragens desk as he walked out of his office and shut his door. 'Guys, we have a new detective joining us today, she's no rookie, so she knows what she's doing. I'd like you to meet Diane Joans.' he said with a smile. As Olivia walked out of his office with Becca, everyone gasped.

R&R!!! thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer! Don't own this blah blah blah...Dick wolf owns, blah blah blah. So yeah, enjoy, and review. Pretty Please :D :D

She walked out of his office and heard everyone gasp in shock. The first person to find their way into her arms was Fin. He held her like that for five minutes untill she finally let go and walked over to the rest of the squad, who's faces were still in shock.

'Do I have something on my face?' she laughed. Everyones face lightened and immediatly everyones arms were around her. Elliot hugged his little sister so tightly that she couldn't breath.

'El, El! ELLIOT! Child in my arms here!' she screamed trying to get him off of her. He immediatly let go and looked down at the small child and she giggled at him.  
'Are you Ewwiot?' she asked, her voice was high pitched voice. He laughed.  
'Yes sweetie, who are you?' he asked still confused.  
'I'm Becca. Mommy talks about you, she says your her broder' she says sweetly. He laughed again.  
'Yep thats right honey.' he said and smiled at Olivia. Becca looked at Cragen.  
'Are you capin Cragen?' she asked. He smiled at her and nodded.  
'Yes sweetheart.' he said and smiled again.  
'So your my gampa?' she asked happily. Cragen looked questionably up at Olivia who just smiled.  
'I guess so kiddo.' he said and she whispered something in Olivia's ear. She laughed then put her down and ran to Cragen and hugged him tightly. He started laughing. 'Where's Muncie?' she asked. Munch started laughing and raised his hand and went over to the little girl. 'Mommy said your her broder too.' she said hugging Munch, who laughed and hugged her back. She went up to Fin who's arms were around Olivia. She tugged on his shirt and he knelt down. She flung her arms around him, surprising everyone, except Olivia. She knew why she was doing this. 'You're Fin?' he nodded still in shock. 'Mommy said that you saved her. Thank you for saving my mommy' she said and flung her arms around him again. Fin handed her back to Olivia.

'Okay honey, it's time for your nap.' she said looking at the weary-eyed todler. 'Cap, can she nap in the cribs'  
'Of course Liv.' he said with a smile.  
'Okay. Say goodnight to everyone sweetie.' she said as Becca gave everyone a hug, and went back into her mothers arms. Olivia carried her back upstairs.

'Cap, is that Plum-' Elliot started but was stopped by Cragen. 'Yes, Elliot. She told me earlier. She said that as far as she's concerned, Becca doesn't have a father.' he said with the same confindence as Olivia had. They all looked up to the cribs where they could hear Olivia softly singing to Becca. They all smiled. They all already loved the beautiful little girl. Olivia walked back down the steps and looked at her family. She smiled at them and recieved four smiles back at her. She knew she was going to bombed with questions sooner or later,  
so it's best while Becca's asleep.  
'Alright, lets get the questions over with.' she said with a sigh. Everyone looked at her and chuckled. Cragen was the first to ask.  
'Where did you go?' 'Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. I was a second grade teacher. I moved there from New Jersey. Next.' she said, obviously wanting to get this over with. Elliot was next.  
'How comes your back? We didn't catch Plumber. Did someone else?' 'He was found dead in North Carolina this morning, the feds guessed he knew where I was and was coming to get me.' Munch was next. She knew this was going to be a smart ass question. 'Did you miss us?' he asked with a puppy dog face. She laughed hystarically and just shook her head. 'Of course I did stupid!' she said and playfully slapped him.  
She walked over to Fin and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded. Elliot and Munch exchanged looks and started laughing. While they were preocupied with laughing their asses off, Fin and Olivia snuck up to the roof. He took her hand and held her in his arms. He could tell she was hiding her tears downstairs, but now that she was here, with him, there was nothing holding her back. The tears came rapidly. She cried uncontrolably. He let her cry into his chest and held her as tight as he could. 'I-I missed y-you s-s-so m-much!' she exclaimed in between sobs. He held her tighter and tried to calm her down.  
'Shhh, it's okay baby girl, I'm here now.' he said softly. He wanted to do more to help, but all he could do was comfort her. Her crying slowely decreased to sobs,  
then disapeared completely and now just silent tears rolled down her face. 'I love you.' she said simply, but smiled as she said it. He smiled also.  
'I love you too, and I'm not going to let anything take you away from me again. I promise you.' he said and kissed her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters yada yada yada. Belong to dick wolf yada yada yada. So yeah, as always, enjoy. :D R&R

Fin and Olivia walked back downstairs to see Elliot and John still laughing.

'You guys are STILL laughing?' she laughed. They stopped and looked at them both. They started laughing again.  
'Yeah, sorry Liv, we couldn't help ourselves' Elliot said still laughing, but calming down. 'Well would you try to be quiet? I have a daughter upstairs trying to sle-' 'MOMMY!!!!!!' Becca screamed, as Olivia went over and slapped both men. She ran up the stairs to see a crying Becca. She ran over to the bed and held her in her arms.  
'Shhh Shhhh sweetie what's wrong?' she asked concerned about her daughter.  
'N-n-nightmare' she said still crying in her mothers arms.  
'Oh sweetie, it's okay. I'm here now. It's going to be okay. Come on lets go downstairs.' she said and carried Becca downstairs. The two men were still laughing when they came down, but stopped immediatly when they saw the crying todler in Olivia's arms.  
'What happened?' Fin asked, obviously concerned. Olivia looked at him, then looked down at her daughter.  
'She had a nightmare.' she said while stroking Becca's hair. 'Shhhhh honey it's okay, mommy's here. Mommy's not going to let anyone hurt you.' she said to her sobbing daughter. The entire squad looked at them in awe. They always knew that she would be a good mother, but they didn't expect her to be a GREAT mother.  
Olivia was now rubbing Becca's back while softly singing her a lullaby.

Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby.

Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

Becca had fallen asleep in her arms but was still crying. 'Shhhh, it's okay honey. It's okay.' she whispered to the sleeping child. She carried her back up to the cribs and fell asleep with her. The rest of the squad was getting nervous. They didn't know she intended to fall asleep with her. They walked upstairs to see what was taking her so long. They walked into the crib to see Becca in Olivia's arms, both were sound asleep. They chuckled softly at this sight and went back downstairs.

'Wow, Liv really is a great mother.' Elliot said with a smile on his face. The rest of the squad agreed. Olivia was an amazing mother. Suddenly they heard a scream.  
At first they thought it was just Becca having another nightmare, but then Becca came down the stairs and ran into Fin's arms.  
'Hewp my mommy! Bad man hurting her! Bad man!!!!' she screamed, and with that, Fin gave her to Elliot and ran up the stairs as fast as she could to see a man ontop of Olivia, who was screaming.  
'GET OFF!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!!' she screamed at the top of her lungs. Then she heard a gun shot, thinking he shot her, she screamed. Then she felt him slide off of her, and felt a new pair of hands on her. She immediatly knew who they belonged to and turned around. She was in Fin's arms, crying.  
'I-I th-thought i-it w-w-was o-over. I w-wont g-go back to WWP. I-I w-wont!!' she screamed. 'Shhh honey, it is over. He's dead. I shot him. He can't hurt you now. Come on, you have a daughter who's scared to death downstairs, are you hurt?' he asked.  
'I-I think my ribs are cracked. He slammed we into the lockers really hard.' she said with fear and pain in her voice. 'Okay honey. I'll carry you down' he said carefully lifting her into his arms and taking her downstairs. Cragen automatically was at their side.  
'What the hell happened?!' he screamed. Looking at Olivia, Fin knew she was to shook up to explain, so he did.  
'Someone raped her. AGAIN. He's dead now. I had to shoot him to get him off of her.' he said, giving his gun to Cragen. Cragen nodded and took the gun to his office and came back out. 'MOMMY!!!!' Becca came running to Olivia and she took her in her arms. 'Mommy are you okay? Did the bad man hurt you?' she asked. Olivia wasn't sure what to say. How could she tell her three year old daughter that she was just raped. She doesn't even know what rape is. 'Yes honey, but I'm going to be okay.' she said to her crying daughter. She then realized that she was crying also. She tried to stop crying, but it was useless. Fin went over to her and held her in his arms. She put Becca down and she ran over to Cragen. Olivia was now sobbing into Fin's arms. 'Olivia, do you know who that was? Did you recognize him at all?' Cragen asked her. She just sobbed harder, getting faces of confusion and concern from the squad.  
'What is it baby girl?' Fin asked her. She calmed herself down enough to tell them the shocking truth.  
'H-He's m-my f-father.' she chocked out. She could see the masks of horror on all of their faces.  
'Your father?' they all said together. She nodded and went back to crying into Fin's arms. He put his arms around her and held her close to him. 'Shhh it's okay honey.' he said to her. She continued crying, but immediatly stopped when her she felt a small pressure on her hand.  
'Mommy? Why you crying?' Becca asked, she was still scared for Olivia. Fin released her and she bent down and took Becca into her arms. 'I'm okay sweetheart. Oh, honey you give the best hugs. Mommy feels better now.' she said with a small smile. Becca smiled then whispered into her ear.  
'Mommy, snacky?' she asked. Olivia laughed then tickled her. While she laughed, she carried her to a vending machine and got her some cookies. 'Here you go sweetie.' she said. She laughed as she saw her eyes light up.  
'Thank you mommy!' she exclaimed. Olivia laughed as she ate her snack. She carried her over to her desk. 'Huh.' she said. Everyone looked at her in confusion.  
'What's wrong Liv?' Munch asked.  
'Nothing, it's just weird to sit at this desk again, amazing, but weird.' she said with a laugh. Everyone joined her. The she felt a tug on her shirt.  
'Mommy play now?' Becca asked. Olivia put on a sly smile, and laughed.  
'Sure honey, but first-' she whispered something into Becca's ear, which caused her to start giggling. 'Okay mommy' she said, and walked over to Fin and whispered something in his ear. He told Munch, who told Cragen. They all started laughing and Elliot was confused. Everyone walked towards Elliot. Becca told him to lay down, and he did, reluctantly. He knew he was going to regret this later. Before he could say anything, Olivia was ontop of him. They were wrestling hystarically. Olivia motioned for Becca to take her place and Elliot was know being tickled by her. When they stopped, Olivia and Becca went back to her desk and started coloring. They were laughing and playing together. The squad looked at them and smiled. This is where she belonged. This was where her family was, and this is where she needed to be.

THE END!!! 


End file.
